Hollow
by Nora87410
Summary: Yota jeune lycéen du lycée Hidorima ou ses résultats sont tout a fait catastrophiques . Sa vie est quelque peu spécial . Yota n'est pas comme les autres , il vit avec un être malfaisant qui pour autant est son Ami Ura . Ura est un esprit qui vis avec Yota en espérant dévorer son âme. Quels est leur lien et qui est finalement Ura ?


Chapitre 1 : Ura 

_Yota...? Yota...? Je t'aime ! Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie !_

Qu'est que c'était ? froissant mes draps, je sursaute et m'éveille en sueur, les poils hérissés.

Pourquoi je revois cette fille, et... pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Je jette vaguement un œil à mon réveil, quatre heure du matin, il fallait que je me rendorme j'étais en week-end après tout et j'avais du sommeil à rattraper.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il était déjà quatorze heure. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne cessais de repenser à ce rêve...

–Fait chier, murmurai-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

Je me levai de mon lit défait et allai et m'accouder machinalement au rebord de ma fenêtre, sale habitude que j'avais prit à force de me lever tard, histoire de voir jusqu'où le soleil était monté dans sa course pendant que je dormais. Je soupirai pensivement, le printemps était arrivé si vite... les oiseaux chantaient, le vent faisait bruisser délicatement les feuilles et le soleil éclairait les carrés d'herbe verte. Tout était si paisible. Je détachai mon regard du jardin et m'étirai en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je me lavai le plus brièvement possible et sortit de la douche aussi vite que j'y était entré, pas que je n'aimais pas l'eau, mais j'avais déjà perdu une belle partie de ma journée, pas question de m'attarder plus. Je passai une main humide sur le miroir surplombant le robinet, effaçant ainsi la buée qui c'était accumulée dessus, et fis face à mon reflet. Mes cheveux noirs trempés me retombaient devant les yeux, ces yeux que j'avais tant de mal à accepter... je me détournai de cette projection de moi-même et enfilai mon fidèle cache-œil, je pu enfin me regarder sans trop de dégoût.

–Je ne me voyais pas si pâle que ça... murmurai-je.

Je m'habillai aussi simplement que possible, un jean et un tee-shirt noir faisaient parfaitement l'affaire. Alors que je nouai mes lacets, mon téléphine vibra dans ma poche. C'était visiblement une notification de mon magasin de jeux vidéo... le nouveau DrakeDonjon sort aujourd'hui et j'avais complètement oublié ! Et puisque j'allais en ville, je pouvais par la même occasion en profiter pour faire les courses, puis ce n'est sûrement pas ma sœur Kana qui voudrait bien s'en charger... Kana a quatorze ans, et les seules choses qu'elle et moi avons en commun sont la malbouffe et le même appartement. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je suis son responsable légale depuis seulement quelques mois, je l'ai prise avec moi dés que j'ai obtenu la majorité et vivre avec une ado en pleine crise n'a rien de simple. Kana et moi vivons seuls depuis bientôt onze ans, elle n'avait que trois ans et moi sept quand nos parents sont décédés dans un incendie. J'ai toujours évité d'aborder ce sujet jusque-là, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction, ou bien parce que j'ai peur de la mienne. Ça a l'air égoïste comme ça, mais Kana ne se souvient de rien, moi, si. J'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être plus mature que ce que je devais, d'avoir grandit trop vite et d'avoir su gérer des situations improbables pour un enfant. Le grognement de mon ventre me fit sortir de mes pensées, l'idée de manger semblait le rendre fou, voilà de quoi me motiver à faire encore plus vite.

Je sortis de chez moi et pris la direction de la gare, la route sur laquelle je marchai longeait un canal grouillant de vase. La tête encapuchonnée, j'avançai la tête baissée, fixant mes chaussures neuves comme si qu'elles étaient soudainement devenues intérssantes. Je finis par redresser la tête, m'exposant pleinement au soleil, l'air portait de douces effluves de parfum, j'inspirai longuement et profitai du moment, le printemps a vraiment du bon.

–Quelle belle après-midi, rien de tel pour geeker un peu.

–Je suis tout à fait d'accord, me répondit une voix railleuse que je connaissais trop bien.

Ma mâchoire se crispa, Je m'arrêtai et serrai les poings comme pour me canaliser. Je joue aux jeux vidéo pour compenser mon manque social et j'ai beau être assez renfermé sur moi-même, _lui_ , il est toujours là. Cette chose qui est une part de moi-même, une sorte de dédoublement de ma personnalité, comme l'appellent si bien les psychologues mais moi je sais qu'elle n'est pas qu'un simple délire, cette même chose qui porte de le doux nom d'Ura, c'est un ami... je crois. Je le considère ainsi puisque c'est le seul qui, au final, ne m'a jamais délaissé. Difficile pour lui de quitter l'enveloppe corporelle qu'il désire plus que tout, je ne le laisserai pas dévorer ce qu'il reste de vivant en moi. Si ça devait arriver un jour... non, je préférais écarter cette éventualité. Je pris le train en direction du centre ville de Tokyo, la musique dans les oreilles, je me laisse peu à peu submerger par la musique et mon esprit se plonge dans le paysage. Je tourne la tête vers l'intérieur du train en remarquant une fille mal à l'aise face à un homme au moins deux fois plus vieux qu'elle.

–Dis donc, ma jolie, ça te dirait qu'on s'arrête toi et moi, et qu'on aille dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ? Juste histoire de faire... connaissance.

Je coupai instantanément ma musique pour me concentrer sur la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux. Personne ne levait le petit doigt pour venir en aide à cette fille. Elle va vraiment finir par avoir des problèmes si ça continue, pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Les passagers ignoraient tout, comme si qu'aucune nana se faisait harceler sous leurs yeux. Triste monde. Si ç'avait été Kana à sa place, je doute que ça m'aurait plu. Puis, finalement, cette situation tombait plutôt bien, ça me donnait une excellente excuse pour me tester un peu...

–Tu savais que le harcèlement était punit par la loi ? Lançai-je d'un ton égale. Et les crasseux dans ton genre finissent souvent en taule.

J'ai trop la classe, pensai-je avec un once de fierté, la côte assurée !

–Mêle-toi de ce qui regarde, gamin, répondit l'homme d'une voix mal assurée, ce qui signifiait qu'il était sans doute bourré.

J'allais répliquer que, justement ça me regardait, mais une jeune fille me devança, elle fendit entassement compact de son groupe d'amis et se dirigea d'un pas courageux vers le duo, elle était plutôt mignonne.

-Hey, toi ! Hurla t-elle en s'arrêtant devant l'ivrogne.

je vis sa main vernie se lever puis s'aplatir sur sa joue. Il y eut un silence, la tête de l'homme était penchée sur le côté et ses cheveux gras ne me permettaient plus de voir ses yeux voilés par la folie. J'eu tout juste le temps de le voir la saisir par le col de sa chemise puis la jeter violemment à terre, elle eut le très bon réflexe de rentrer la tête, si cette dernière avait heurter le sol, elle se serait au moins évanouie, elle poussa un hoquet de stupeur, ou de douleur.

–Idiote ! Cria-t-il, fou de rage.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

–Continue de me chercher, et il t'arrivera la même chose. Quoi que, je ne serais pas aussi clément...

Sur ces mots, il sortit un petit couteau suisse qu'il fit luire à la lumière du soleil. Cependant, je ne quittai pas la jeune fille des yeux. Elle portait également l'uniforme d'Hidorima, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs puisqu'on était samedi. Ses cheveux mi-longs s'éparpillaient sur le sol et le bruns clairs de ses mèches avait des reflets dorés absolument magnifiques, elle rouvrit presque difficilement les paupières, l'éclat noisette de ses yeux pourtant doux avait quelque chose d'agacé, voir même... colérique ? Comme si qu'elle allait se relever et se battre avec ce type d'une seconde à l'autre, mais elle resta à terre, sans doute la vue du couteau avait un peu calmer ses ardeurs. Au moins, elle était raisonnable.

–Tu vas beaucoup trop loin, sifflai-je d'un ton froid.

–Tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin ? Tu joues avec ta vie, là.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule gamin? Tu joue avec ta vis tu sais? Répondit cette homme .

-Juste les crasseux de ton genre me répugne , écoute ta 5 secondes ou je t'éclate ! Ai-je souris en rigolant d'un air arrogant tout en étant en colère .

\- Tu va la fermé oui!

\- je n'est pas le choix ...Ura?

\- Oui? Répliqua Ura en apparaissant a coté de moi .

-exceptionnellement je te laisse 5 % de mon corps/esprit je te fait confiance?

-HIHIHI! T'inquiète pas Yura , si quelqu'un doit te tuer sa sera moi .

-rêve toujours pauvre naze!

-Allons-y!

-KoroSpirit ... ai-je murmuré , je me tais.

-Qu'est que tu marmonne gamin , je vais pas hésité a la buté ! Cria l'homme grincheux dans une lancée de colère .

-Au secours ! pleura la fille le couteau sous la gorge .

Une aura noir flotte dans les aires , tournant autour de moi . Ma peau vire au pale laissant un sentiment de malaise dans le train. Mes lévres laissa échapper de la brume fine et douce comme celle de l'hiver. La température chuta remarqua les passager tellement il faisait froid si soudainement. Mes ongle devint pointu légèrement , mes poils des bras devint épais et devinrent noir . J' enleva mon cache œil qui couvrit un œil d'un bleu azur .

\- AH! fait chiée sa fait mal! ...Dit donc t'en a sous la capote des choses Ura! dit -il ne faisant plus que un avec Ura .

-je te rappelle que j'ai au moins 500 ans sale mioche !

-Je rêve ou il parle tout seul ce jeune homme se passant pour un jeune super-héros rit les passager du train.

-J'ai la honte c'est trop moche Ura ! regarde c'est yeux vairons ! Comment suis-je censé passer pour un lycéen normal après ! n'empêche c'est le seul moment ou je peux voir des deux yeux !

-c'est le signe de notre pacte Yota ... tu t'en rappelles ?

-J'ai compris .

je fonce sur lui , je lui écrase le pied ainsi je lui casse ses os et broie muscle du pied tout en lui coupant les tendons de sa main , ce qui me permettra de enlever le couteau , un coup dans le pancréas lui donnant une forte douleur dans le ventre ce qui lui permettra de le faire tombe et le paralyser par terre ou il sera dans les pomme . J'exécuta chaque mouvement d'une fitness extrême .

La jeune fille était en larme portant le même uniforme du lycée Hidorima ou jetait , c'était une petite brunette sans trop de caractéristique qui me permit de m'en souvenir . je cracha et frappa le brigand et m'enfuie par une porte du train a l'affût des passagers . Le brigand fut arrêter et j'étais arriver a Tokyo . je partis du train avant que la police m'interpelle . Dans une lancée je sortit du train , c'est alors que je lança un regard en arrière et vu cette fille dont sa beauté et son courage m'avais impressionné , nos regard se croisé. Le temps fut comme arrêté , ma pupille ainsi que mon cœur frétiller , l'espace d'un millième de seconde , son visage resta gravé en moi .Dans une ruel les effets du KoroSpirit se produit .je tremble? au même moment ou mes yeux virent tout les deux a leurs couleur d'origine et je perdis a nouveau la vue d'un oeuil .Suffoquant je me mis a quatre pattes et vomis peu de temps .

-sa fait mal de te laisser pénétrer en moi !

-Mais je suis toi Yota la tu oubliée répondit Ura d'un aire ironique , sans moi tu serai un incapable et c'est le prix a payé de notre KoroSpirit . Je repris la direction du centre ville jusqu'au magasin de jeu-video ou était disponible le fameux jeu tant désirée se trouvant a coté d'une épicerie. Waouh! Il y a une immense queue devant! J'attendis 1 heure jusqu'à mon tour fut a moi . Sa fera 4000 yens me réclama le vendeurs , je répliqua : -Je n'ai que 3500yens!

\- Yota? Enfui toi et vole le il a le dos tourne . Me dit Ura les yeux remplie de malice

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi con et peu responsable pour se permettre sa ai-je répondit a Ura d'un air arrogant ce qui le rendit en colère et disparus .

ATTENDEZ! cria une voix au fond du magasin , c'était la jeune fille que j'avais sauvez . Elle me paya DrakeDonjon et me remercia , je répondit d'un bref «de rien» et je partit aussitôt.

Arriver chez moi je me jeta sur mon lit et pris un bon bol de riz et me coucha. C'est

alors que je revoyais le visage de cette fille . Hum... étranger , demain j'ai cours

Kana je l'amène a l'école .


End file.
